


Dollface

by Darkrealmist



Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [10]
Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Canon - Video Game, Cars, Competition, Drama, Free Verse, Gen, Masks, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Murder, Nostalgia, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Revenge, Tournaments, Trapped, Violence, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Dollface/Darkside from Twisted Metal: Black.
Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101338





	Dollface

Dollface 

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Twisted Metal series.

Summary:

A poem based on Dollface/Darkside from _Twisted Metal: Black_.

* * *

Naïve capacity pressured, aggressed to huddle by Mr. Kreel’s creepy, fragile mask  
Is fractured to match junkyard porcelain  
And the pretty face, bludgeoned lonely – nails stuffed through the wrong parts, never to give  
Won’t come off without a hitch  
Old and grey inside. Bowed to authority  
Her bipolar brain a seven-year battleground, skull deformed under the key’s chain  
Innocence incognito. Harmless she first appears  
Tears of approaching freedom moved by the visitor  
On ceramic that never cries  
To unlock  
Darkside terror, ramming houses and dying civilians in Midtown  
Leaning on the semi’s scary, unhidden eternal horn  
Cheat  
Bad girl…Forever and ever and ever and ever  
Weird and weary  
Tired of the (un)deserved  
She liked her Dollface now


End file.
